


Тест Тьюринга

by Vivisha



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Artificial Intelligence, Drabble, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Secret Identity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: Сопротивление получает два противоположных по содержанию донесения, как будто отправленных одним и тем же разведчиком. Становится очевидно, что один из отправителей — подделка. Единственный доступный способ связи — текстовые сообщения, при помощи которых Джон Коннор и пытается вывести машину-обманщика на чистую воду.
Kudos: 1





	Тест Тьюринга

**Author's Note:**

> В своих работах по этому фэндому я опираюсь прежде всего на информацию из первых двух фильмов. Хотя из последующих фильмов франшизы я иногда и заимствую отдельные идеи, с их материалом я обращаюсь очень вольно.

Технику большинство солдат Сопротивления недолюбливали — слишком много они успели натерпеться от машин за годы войны. Джон Коннор их чувства понимал и, несмотря на свои таланты в обращении с технологиями, неохотно появлялся в техническом отделе. Но он знал, что без подконтрольных остаткам человечества электроники и прочих машин, одной грубой силой и допотопными методами ведения войны, Скайнету отпор не дать.

Тот факт, что помещение, заполненное маломощными, неприхотливыми компьютерами и светящимися синевой экранами, по которым бежали выдаваемые программами строки, называлось отделом, конечно, был художественным преувеличением. Так или иначе, оставалось выяснить, что такого тут стряслось, что Джона попросили о помощи.

— Чертовщина какая-то творится, сэр, — махнул в сторону своего рабочего места один из техников, отвечающих за связь; звали его, кажется, Стивеном. — Сегодня утром мы получили сообщение от разведчика Джейсона Кейза. Рапорт о передвижениях сил Скайнета в районе завтрашней операции, зашифрованный по всем правилам. И пару часов спустя пришло ещё одно сообщение: тоже от имени Кейза, тоже защищённое нашим шифром, но с полностью противоположным содержанием.

— Первым напрашивается вывод о том, что наше шифрование снова стало ненадёжным, — с тоскливым вздохом заметил Джон. Скайнет раз за разом взламывал их защиту, а толковых ребят, одарённых в криптографии, нынче днём с огнём не сыщешь.

— Ага, — поморщился Стивен. — Беда в том, что операцию мы уже не отменим, и на чьи-то данные нам нужно ориентироваться. Один из Кейзов, очевидно, не человек, а терминатор или ещё какая-нибудь скайнетова дрянь. Мы попытались ненавязчиво, чтобы не возбуждать лишних подозрений, попереписываться с обоими, но так и не смогли отличить одного от другого. Может, вы что подскажете?

— Покажите, что у вас там получилось, — попросил Джон.

Ну и задачка, конечно. О реальном Джейсоне Кейзе он ничего не знал: даже его имя скорее всего было фальшивкой, а лично Джон с разведчиком знаком не был. Непродолжительный опыт близкого общения с терминатором в ещё довоенном 1995 году показал, что хотя интеллектуально машины могли быть как минимум равны людям, в вопросах человеческих чувств и моральных норм они демонстрировали полное невежество.

Но что если поймать неведомого взломщика на этом не удастся? Или в помощниках у машины состоит предатель-человек? Кто лучше лжёт — программа, имитирующая человека, или человек, притворяющийся кем-то другим? Человека хотя бы можно опознать по случайной оговорке: слишком различны взгляды на мир у бойцов Сопротивления и тех, кто ради сиюминутной выгоды переметнулся на сторону Скайнета.

***

_Переписка с первым предполагаемым Джейсоном Кейзом. Начало записи._

— На связи Джон Коннор. Я бы хотел задать вам пару вопросов.

— Конечно, сэр. Я вас слушаю.

— Известно ли вам, что такое тест Тьюринга?

— Простите, сэр... — пауза, — но я понятия не имею. Это что-то литературное? Я родился после начала войны, и книжек мне читать не довелось.

— Это проверка, способен ли искусственный интеллект мыслить как человек — отличим ли он от человека в общении с другими людьми.

До войны Джон изучал искусственные интеллекты по всем источникам, до которых мог дотянуться. Правда, с чисто теоретической точки зрения: не хватало ещё нечаянно создать — или помочь созданию — собственного врага. Да, самый настоящий тест Тьюринга с Джоном в роли судьи, ловящего компьютер на лжи, и десятками, если не сотнями жизней солдат, участвующих в завтрашней миссии, на чаше весов.

А кстати, смог бы пройти тест Тьюринга сам Скайнет?..

— Так вы подозреваете, что я не я, а терминатор?

— Есть причины для подозрений. Остального вам пока знать не стоит.

— Да я не в обиде, сэр. Мне доводилось видеть, как жестянки Скайнета по связи имитируют людей — наших ребят. Жуткое, надо сказать, зрелище.

— Скажите, Джонсон, что вы думаете о войне?

— ...Джейсон. Мой позывной — Джейсон. А что о ней думать? Дерьмо это всё полное. Единственное, чего я хочу, — чтобы война наконец закончилась. Чтобы никому больше не пришлось умирать на поле боя, борясь за право на собственное существование.

— А под «никому» вы понимаете и машин? — зацепок Джон пока не обнаружил, так что попробовал задать провокационный вопрос.

— Это, что называется, непопулярное мнение, но почему нет? Вряд ли Скайнет верит в возможность сосуществования с нами, но он тоже разумное существо — в каком-то смысле, — разве нет? И тоже хочет жить.

— Вы не ненавидите Скайнет за то, что он сделал?

— Я... устал от ненависти. Осуждаете меня?

— Я этого не говорил. Простите за личный вопрос, но вы когда-нибудь любили?

— Понимаю, почему вы об этом спросили, и да, много раз. Жизнь в наше время слишком коротка, чтобы откладывать счастье на потом. Я влюблялся в интересных женщин, любил своего отца — хотя и недолго; его убили, когда мне было пять — и до сих пор по мере сил забочусь о любимом брате.

— И вы правда не испытываете ненависти, к тому, кто уничтожает ваших близких?

— Ненависть бессмысленна: она никого не вернёт из мёртвых. А я предпочитаю думать о живых.

— ...Спасибо, что ответили на мои вопросы — и извините, если они вас обидели.

_Конец записи._

***

По окончании разговора с первым кандидатом на роль обманщика Джон чувствовал себя отвратительно, удручённый необходимостью идти на провокации, которые, несомненно, задели разведчика — если это был он — за живое.

Результат же был... сомнительным. Джон мог найти, к чему прицепиться: к высказыванию об отце, которое подразумевало, что Джейсон любил его, только пока тот был жив, или к спокойствию в рассуждениях о смерти близких. Но и настоящий человек, тем более проведший всю жизнь на войне, действительно мог так думать — или просто неудачно подобрать формулировку.

Собравшись с мыслями, Джон пообщался потенциальным Джейсоном Кейзом номер два. Тот тоже ничего не слышал о тесте Тьюринга, кроме того, не верил в справедливость, как и в победу над Скайнетом, — а после смерти первой и единственной возлюбленной решил, что не станет больше сближаться с людьми. Быть может, чересчур циничный взгляд на жизнь — но вполне соответствующий образу человека, опять же, не знавшего ничего, кроме войны.

Ни одного из двойников уличить во лжи Джон так и не смог. Оба высказывали адекватные ими же рассказанным биографиям и непротиворечивые убеждения, без трудностей — хотя и немного уклончиво, но странно ждать иного в нынешние суровые времена — говорили о своих эмоциях.

— И правда, чертовщина... — пробормотал Джон — прежде чем, признав поражение, приказать планировать действия так, будто никаких донесений никто и вовсе не получал.

И только следующим утром ему пришло в голову, что стройные, лишённые противоречий истории то ли фальшивых, то ли настоящих разведчиков могут оказаться слишком хороши, чтобы быть правдой, — и на деле быть чересчур выверенной имитацией. Оба вчерашних собеседника могли оказаться программами... или тогда уж одной конкретной программой. Едва ли рабы Скайнета обладали достаточной независимостью от своего хозяина, чтобы настолько успешно импровизировать.

Учитывая, что как минимум один Джейсон Кейз был подделкой, Скайнет тест Тьюринга проходил — что не могло не беспокоить. Представить только, насколько легко тогда Скайнет мог скармливать Сопротивлению дезинформацию или даже — при изобретении достаточно совершенного терминатора — собственноручно проникать в их ряды.

Да, Джон не рассчитывал, что война с машинами станет той ещё головоломкой...

_27.10.2019_


End file.
